Sensei? OGAH!
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Kalo Shinichi jadi Sensei? Gimana jadinya ya? Terus, muridnya siapa? Udaaahh, baca ajaaa! Fic permintaan maaf. Warn : OOC, bhs elo-gue, full humour dan NOT A BL STORY! Enjoy it, minna-sama...


Tittle : Sensei? OGAH!

Disclaimer : Aoyama-sensei laahh… Tapi *smirk*… Hi-chan udah minjem charanya buat di kerja paksa maenin peran gaje yang author buat! Khukhukhuuuu… *masukin chara DC ke karung en kabur* Polisi : Woooiii, jangan kabur kamu! Dasar maling!

Note :

Hi : Yooo… Salam sejahtera buat semuanyaaa ^^

Kai : Mana? Mana camp pramukanya? Gue ngikut dong! *mata bling-bling

Shin : Hoi, selesein dulu fic elu yang My Future Magic dong! Mau nelantarin kita gitu aja ya?

Hi : Yaa… Engga gitu juga kali… *ngelak* Aku jadi ngga bisa apdet gara-gara UN nih! Ini fic yang khusus kubuat sebagai permintaan mangap (?) karena bakalan ngilang dari dunia FFn selama 2 minggu! Udah baek dikasih kerjaan baru, ngga usah nyolot dong lu!

Shin : *sigh* Serah elo deh, thor… En gue ENGGAK nyolot! Ngerti? *glare

Hi & Kai : Atut mamaaa… Shin-kun sereeemmm! *berpelukan ala Teletubies

**Warning : OOC, ****author keluar-masuk scene, ****mis-typo****(s)****, gaje-ness,**** gila-ness, a bit of humour, bahasa elo-gue full dan**** bukan Shonen-ai****! Siap-siap banting hape or computer or laptop de el el karena fic ini ABAL se-abal AUTHORNYA!**

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Author's POV_

_Japan, Beika City, in Kudo's Mansion_

_Setting : Tiga Bulan Sebelom UN SMP_

"Sial! Isi dompet gue kok makin nipis aja ye?" tanya seorang cowo bertubuh rada jangkung kayak tiang listrik, entah sama siapa. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambut cokelatnya yang kelewat rapih. Sumpah, kaya abis di semutin *plak! Eh, di semuting (tulisan : smoothing) tuh rambut! Bahkan lebih lembut en alus daripada bulunya kucing milik Hi-chan! Make sampo merek apaan mas? Si rambut rapih mendelik ke author, "Iya dong! Gue gitu loch! sHinIch1…" celetuknya bangga plus asal-asalan, yang ngebikin Hi-chan langsung lari ke kamar mandi sambil ber-hoek-hoek ria. Alay! Shinichi aL4y! Author nista ini pun di bantai Shin FC en FG gara-gara ngebikin Shinichi alay… Poor me…

Oke, abaikan yang diatas! Bek tu setori aja ya…

Mata biru cowo itu, yang persis kaen seprei bulukan author yang udah 2 taun kagak di cuci, melotot seakan ngga percaya. "What? Duit gue cuman tinggal sepuluh yen? Siapa yang nyolong neh? Perasaan gua engga seboros ini daah! Emang perut gue kaya gentong, tiap 5 menit sekali diisi!" gerutunya, kesel. Masih megangin dompetnya, tuh detektif dari Timur cuman mencak-mencak kaga jelas. Ngomong sendiri pula! Shin? Elo engga gelo kan yaa? Kasian fans-fans elo noh! *Hi-chan nunjuk readers

"Aaahh! Bacot lu thor! Scriptnya jadi beda gara-gara elo nih!" seru si Heisei Holmes sambil ngasih jari teng- *plak! Eh salah, jari telunjuknya ke muka Hi-chan. "Iye iyee… Nyantai dong bang! Baksonya kagak make sambel yak… Kecapnya jangan terlalu banyak tapiii… Wokeh?" bales author, ngga nyadar kalo aura-aura item udah nyelimutin Shinichi en siap buat nyekek dia sampe mati. Dan akhirnya? Hi-chan pun di depak dari Jepang en langsung bakil ke Indo… Yaah, padahal lagi liburan… Kejem banget sih lu Shin?

Shinichi nenangin napas, ngos-ngosan. "Sumpah! Tuh author bego ngebikin gue naek darah! Sabar, sabaarr… Tuh iblis emang sukanya malu-maluin chara yang di pinjemnya… Chill out, man! Sepengen apa pun elo ngebunuh dia, dunianya udah bedaaa… Engga mempaaann…" ceramah Shinichi dengan mulut berbusa sambil ngurut-ngurut kepala (?). Maklum, pemirsa… lagi sarap! *hajaredbyreaders

Detektif muda itu balik ke masalahnya. Duit ilang. Dompet tipis. Singkat kata, kere. "Oh iye, kemaren kan si Ran melorotin gue gara-gara kalah tanding sama pacarnya si Sonoko! Jadi deh duit gue ambles kagak bersisa! Akh, kok gue lupa ya? Padahal dia kan sempet nonjok en nendangin gue kemaren! Ohh, duit… kau sudah berubah jadi kue short cake sebanyak 100 buah, yang udah singgah di perut cewek gue… en kayanya sih udah ke tempat pembuangan sekarang… Yaah, Ran, tega amat sih elo say?" tangis Shinichi yang baru sadar kalo duitnya di colong Ran buat ngeluapin amarahnya kemaren. Shinichi cuman bisa meratapi nasibnya dan perlakuan ayangnya itu... Hiks, hiks…

Detektif terkenal…

Otak jenius ber IQ 200…

Tampang kece…

.

.

.

Tapi kok kere?

Yaa, sudahlah…

Mari kita cari kerjaan!

...~(^^~)... Sensei? OGAH! ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Ekoda City, in Kuroba's Houshold_

_Setting : Dua hari kemudian_

Si cowo berambut item suram sesuram perasaannya itu pun melangkah dengan gontai, loyo. Kemaren dia udah keliling nyari job buat nambahin duitnya yang lagi sekarat bulan ini. Dia udah nyari kerjaan yang pas, yang engga butuh terlalu banyak energi en simpel. Tapi sayangnya, dia malahan dapet job yang nguras iman en ketaqwaannya. Hayoo… pada mikirin apaan? Mo tau apaan para readers?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi TUTOR mata pelajaran IPA anak kelas 3 SMP yang mau lulus-lulusan!

Bayangin! Gimana engga repot noh? Mana tempat tinggal tuh anak di Ekoda pula! Emang siih, cuman butuh 2 jam buat nyampe kesana… Dianya juga enggak masalah buat ngajarin tuh anak siiihh… "Secara, Einstein kecil gue nahan ampe sekarang kok… Nih otak belom pernah ngasih gue setitik kesalahan pun! Toh nilai gue cepe' semua…" pamernya dengan bangga sambil ngelirik author yang IQ-nya cuman sekitar 123. Lumayan tau! Mana angka hoki pula! Kece ngga tuh? Iye doongg, Hi-chaannn… *posekerensambiltebarbunga

Tapi masalahnya… SHINICHI BENCI ANAK KECIL! Ya, bakalan author blok en garis bawahin **"BENCI"**!

Doi emang kurang bisa akrab sama anak kecil. Bukan cuman yang bocah en masih unyu-unyu kayak balita doang loh… Sampe yang umur satu taun di bawahnya aje dia rada risih gitu. Cewenya, si Ran, dulu juga pernah dia cuekin waktu mereka masih SD. Pokonya, emang susah buat bikin detektif itu suka ama anak kecil deh! Anak kecil yang dia bisa deket cuman Edogawa Conan (beda badan), anak SD Teitan kelas 3 yang juga punya otak seolah air mengalir yang kaga beku meski pas musim dingin (baca : musim ujian) separah apa pun.

Yah, moga-moga aje anak yang dia tutor juga pinter en dewasa kaya Conan-kun…

Oh, poor Shin-kun… dia ngga tau apa yang ada di pikiran author sinting ini sih… Khukhukhukhuuu *evillaugh

...~(^^~)... Sensei? OGAH! ...(~^^)~...

Shinichi diem, ngebodoh-bodohin otak 10000GB-nya. 'Gila! Elo gila Shin! Ngapain lu terima kerjaan kayak gini? Sinting! Sarap! Bego! Oncom! Dodol! Garut! Enak! Banget! Oh Kami-sama, nape bisa jadi gini seeehhhh?' sederet kata-kata itu terus-terusan muncul di pikiran tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Otaknya jadi sekarat batre gara-gara lupa di charge. Mana kagak pake 3G, jadi loadingnya kelewat lama!

Sekarang dia lagi di ruang tamu keluarga Kuroba. Yah, bonyok (bokap-nyokap)nya anak yang dia tutor sih kagak nape-nape. Bokapnya ramah, murah senyum en kayanya sih berhati karet yang kelewat lebar kalo ngebuka pintu maap. Dia bijak banget, mana bisa sulap pula! Magician katanya. Nyokapnya? Gile baik bener! Udah cakep, masakannya enak lagi! Ngga kaya camer (calon mertua)nya Shinichi yang masakannya item en pait semua, rasanya ancur-ancuran deh! Keliatannya sih keluarga yang damai banget, tapi…

BUSET! ANAKNYA MAN! Maleeeesssss, buangedh! Yah, keluar deh alaynya Shin-kun… Padahal author kan cuman bentaran doang bikin Shin jadi OOC, eh malah die sendiri yang nambahin kealayan en kelebayannya jadi naik satu tingkat, ke stadium akhir. Ckckck, en sekarang Hi-chan lagi melayang atau terjun bebas di udara gara-gara kena tendang Shin-kun… LAGI…

Yap, kembali ke permasalahan. Anaknya males! Kenapa Shinichi bilang males? Soalnya…

"Kai-kuuunnn… Ayo udahan dulu mainnya… Belajaaar doooonggg…"

"Iya Kaa-saaann… Bentaran lagi deh… nanggung nih!"

"Tapi sayang, dari tadi nanggungnya udah 17 kali loh… Guru tutor kamu juga udah dateng niiihhh…"

"Ha? Dia beneran dateng? Ngapain seeehhh? Ngerepotin orang ajaaa…"

Dan akhirnya, anak yang bakalan Shinichi tutor itu mau juga berenti maenan PS en game online yang dari tadi dia mainin ganti-gantian. Dia turun dari atas, mukanya cemberut kaya tikus pengen boker. Anak satu-satunya keluarga Kudo itu cuman bisa menghela napas lelah. Dia berhenti ngelakuin ritual yang di jalaninya selama 30 menit terakhir, yaitu ; ngucap istighfar en nyumpah-nyumpah kaga jelas.

Anak itu berenti di depan Shinichi, nengadahin kepala dengan ngga suka. Maklum, tinggi mereka beda sekitar 7 senti. "Elo yang bakalan jadi tutor gue ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang kesel. Detektif itu cuma ngangguk cepet-cepet. Anak itu merhatiin mukanya, matanya tajem banget kayak piso yang baru di asah en di gunain buat ngebunuh seseorang. "Elo ngebosenin! Gue ngga mau diajarin orang yang ngebosenin kayak elo!" lanjutnya lagi sambil ngeloyor pergi dengan nyantai.

1 detik…

25 detik…

60 detik aka 1 menit…

'The hell, nih anak ngehina gue banget! Siapa bilang juga gue ngebosenin? Awas lu, anak kurcaci! GUE BIKIN ELO LULUS UN DENGAN NILAI SEMPURNA!' tekad si rambut rapih dengan hati membara. Keluarga Kuroba sampe harus ngejauh tiga langkah biar engga kena api yang lagi berkobar-kobar di mata en tubuh si Kudo itu. Dengan senyum bling-bling ala model iklan pepsoden, Shinichi ngegenggam tangan anak itu, terus bilang "Udah waktunya belajar loh, Kaito… Ayo masuk ke pelajaran pertama, yaitu biologi oke?" dia pun nyeret anak bernama Kaito itu, ngga peduli kalo si empunya tereak-tereak en nendangin dia.

...~(^^~)... Sensei? OGAH! ...(~^^)~...

_Setting : 2 minggu kemudian_

"Jadi…" ucap cowo bermata biru sebiru empang deket rumah author ini, rada kesel. Lah gimana kaga kesel coba? Ternyata nih anak bandelnya setengah idup! Udah ngga bisa diem, usil, suka ngerjain dia pula! Udah sekitar 13 kali dia kena bom asep yang dia taroh sembarangan. Rambutnya juga udah berkali-kali berganti warna… merah, kuning, ijo, ampe pink… 'NAJONG BIN AMIT-AMIT! NIH ANAK NYARI RIBUT BANGET!' itulah yang kira-kira ada di pikiran cowo muda ini.

"Jadi kalo fisika… elo udah ngerti konsepnya, cuman engga hapal ama rumusnya yak?" tanya Shinichi sabar kepala loe peang. Anak itu ngga ngedengerin en malahan ngebuat bom asep lagi. "Kalo rumus nyari gaya coloumb lu hapal ngga?" tanyanya lagi, mulai kebakaran jenggot. Anjiirr, dia di kacangin! Minta di lindes truk baja yaaa?

Si Kaito Kuroba ngehentiin aktifitasnya, nengok ke "Sensei"nya. "Ngga… Susah sih…" balesnya, nyantai. "Kalo gue ajarin cara ngapal yang gampang, berarti ngga masalah kan?" sahut si rambut rapih dengan nada enteng, ngeremehin muridnya. Cowo 15 taun berambut kaya pel-pelan atau mop itu bales nge-deathglare die. "Elo ngeremehin gue ya?" tanyanya, ngebusungin dadanya tinggi-tinggi sekali (?) yang di bales seringai macan Shinichi. 'Hueheheheheehh… Nih anak emosian seh, jadinya gampang deh gue nyalain api semangatnya! Khukhukhu…' batinnya di dalem hati, yang ada di dalem dada manusia en disebut juga liver.

"Nih… gue kasih tau yaa… Rumus gaya coloumb alias F adalah… 'kakiku dibagi rata'!" ucapnya setengah berbisik, matanya jail en penuh kelicikan. Muridnya terbengong-bengong, mulutnya mangap en lalet masuk ke goa besar itu. "Uaphuaaa? Kakiku dibagi rata? Elo sarap, sinting, apa bego seh? Nape jadi begonoh?" tanyanya, ngga percaya. "Yee, beneran! Rumus coloumb itu (F) kan… ka (k) Qi (Q1) Qu (Q2) dibagi (÷) rata (r2)! Iya engga? Gue bener kan?" Shinichi nulisin rumusnya, yaitu ; F = k . Q1 . Q2 ÷ r2 , ngebuat Kaito ngangguk-ngangguk paham. "Begindang caranya~" celetuk si guru dengan logat khas banci. Shin-kun? Elo selain alay en lebay, ternyata juga ban- *buagh! Author udah keburu dirasenggan ama readers! Hiks, hiks…

"Kalo rumus nyari frekuensi gimana? Gue engga hapal…" tanya si cowo bermata violet.

"Yee, gitu aja kaga ngarti! Ya jelas jelas 'ente' a.k.a kamu lah!" jawab detektif itu, nunjuk siswanya.

"Hah? Ente?" Kaito membeo, mukanya bingung tingkat dewa.

"Iya… Rumus nyari frekuensi (f) tuh en (n atau getaran) per (÷) te (t atau waktu)! Alias 'ente'! Cara nyari cepat rambat gelombang (v) juga mirip, yaitu es (s atau jarak) dibagi te (t atau waktu)… Jadinya es per te, atau loe boleh bilang, SITI!" khotbahnya panjang en lebar.

"Buahahahahaaaa! Siti? Kaya nama nyokap temen gue aje!" Kaito ngakak, megangin kepalanya (?) yang sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Oh ya? Nama bokapnya siapa?" timpal Shinichi iseng.

"Namanya… NGATMIN! HUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" jawab muridnya, kembali ngakak sepuasnya barengan Senseinya yang ikut megangin idungnya (?) biar kagak copot.

Ckckckkk… Katanya kamu suka anak yang dewasa, Shin-kun? Kok malah bisa sehati ama anak umur 15 en isengnya kaga ketulungan gini seeehhh? Haaahhh… Dasar emang dua dua-duanya anak kecil sih! Harap maklum yaa, para readers… *ngebungkuk

En de las wan (tulisan : and the last one) adalah…

Kaito berhasil lulus UN dengan nilai sempurna en NEM 40 pas! Gile! Dan semua itu berkat Sensei dadakannya selama tiga bulan terakhir, Kudo Shinichi. Dan kalian inget, apa yang nyebabin semua ini? Kere! Yap, dompet tipis en bermetamorfosisnya detektif kece dari Timur kita ini jadi orang kere yang butuh job gara-gara siksaan beibeh tersayangnya, Ran.

Apes? Emang…

Gila? Apa lagi…

Gaje? Ya iyalah…

Tapi…

Ujungnya adem-adem aja tuh…

Jadi, jangan bunuh Hi-chan yaaa… ^^v

OWARI a.k.a SELESAI

Author's Note :

Heheheheeee, gimanaaaa? Bagus engga? Mangap (?) kalo ngga jelas ya minna-sama… *garuk kepala ala monkey

Oya, fic ini Hi-chan bikin karena ngga bisa ngapdet yang My Future Magic, permintaan maaf gitu deh buat para readers and reviewers! Percaya atau engga, fic ini dibikin H-4! Parah ngga tuh? Empat hari sebelom UN! Dan author sarap ini belom juga kapok buka FFn! Ckckckkk, anak nakal begini jangan ditiru yaaa?

Jadi dengan sangat berat hati, saya izin buat fakum dulu dari dunia Fanfiction buat ngadepin musuh besar saya, Ujian Negara! Mohon dukungan dan do'anya dari para readers yaa… Puh-leassseeee? *puppyeyesnojutsu* Juga selamat berjuang bagi para Senpai yang lagi ngadepin UN SMA atau para Kouhai yang lagi siap-siap ngasah pensil pake rautan buat ngebantai UN SD! Ganbatte semuanyaaaa…

Makasih buat yang mau ngebaca fic gaje ini, juga mohon saran dan kritiknya… Pokoknya, R&R please! Goodbye minna-samaaaa *nangislebay

Higurashi19NA (Hi-chan)-


End file.
